bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Vahki Squadron of Skrall
The Vahki Squadron of Skrall are the main enemies of the rebooted Land of Vahki series. Overview Origins The Vahki Squadron of Skrall were originally an average Vahki troop sent by Turaga Dume to the island as protection against evil. Where after a couple of years, the squadron in question encountered a bounty Hunter named Gavlin who was convicted of manslaughter, mishandling of the general population, First, second and third degree murders, betrayal and a long list of other convictions. And Gavlin, being the manipulative Toa he was, "persuaded" the squadron to help him out. The Squadron had no choice and complied as they were -after all- against one of the most vicious bounty hunters in the land. Now with a powerful army alongside him, Gavla set off to Metru Nui, where he was responsible for destroying half of the island. As well as the murder of Turaga Dume and the Toa Metru. Deal with The Darkness After a couple of years of brutally slaughtering countless Matoran, Toa and Makuta warriors, Gavla and his Vahki encountered a mysterious being who called himself The Darkness. He was willing to make a deal with them that in exchange for their freedom, they could make sure that the island was under their control. The Gavlin army refused at first, claiming that it's been done. Unfortunately, the Darkness didn't take no for an answer (much like Gavlin) and subdued the army, killing five vahki in the process. Gavlin awoke weeks later and discovered to be wearing a new uniform that was capable of controlling mass swarms of Vahki. Needless to say however, when the Darkness what put into his supposed billion year slumber. The Gavlin Vahki army were locked away too. A Million years later After a million years passed, The army was accidentally discovered and subsequantly revived by a couple of miners while mining to find Protodermium- a prized metal that's used to make BZGuard armor. Following this reawakening, the miners in question, except for one were subsequently eliminated by the army, who then took over the crew's vehicles. Changing them into weapons of mass destruction for the army's use. And Gavlin took advantage of the advanced technology that they discovered to create the Vahki Generals, as well as new forms of Vahki. Shortly after the construction of the generals, The Darkness wanted complete and total control of the army. Though Gavlin didn't feel like giving his leader full control over an amy that he himself created and betrayed him. The Darkness, now with a grudge aginst Gavlin for doing a traitorous act striked him down. Blowing off his left arm and rendering him unconsious. Gavlin awoke a few hours later with his recently made generals and a horde of Vahki awaiting orders from their one-armed leader. Gavlin gave the order to attack the traitorous evil lord. This sudden twist of events made Gavlin more violent then he previously was, making him well aware of his surroundings and he made sure that his troops knew about this. As such, he recived a robotic arm that gave him the ability to pop out a blade when needed. Following this, he proceeded to eliminate The Darkness in a one on one duel against each other. This caused a ton of damage and almost ended Gavlin's life. But he eventually defeated the Darkness and made sure that all of the Vahki were under his control. Their role in the series In the reboot of Land of Vahki, the army is depicted as a Big Brother-type organization that either imprisons or kills any Matoran that does not comply to their rules. They serve as the Primary antagonists to Kerma, an innocent matoran convicted for a crime he didn't do and his allies, The Vahki Resistance. The Members of the army Gavlin Gavlin is a form of well-known comic maker Gavla. He was originally the second in command when The Darkness was in charge. When the army was revived, Gavlin got into a brutal war between his former leader and the latter was then promptly killed. Gavlin Is also depicted as a mechanical genius and is the creator of the Vahki Generals. After a fight with the Darkness, he lost an arm and had it replaced with a robotic one with a blade in it. This was used in delivering the final blow to The Darkness. Since then, Gavlin has been treated with a missing eye that was replaced and for internal bleeding that has since been healed after his fight against the Dark lord. The Vahki Generals The Generals consist of: *Razerblad- a Vahki programed to kill anyone in his way, much like the Terminator. He shows no emotions and rarely speaks. *Haknslash- A Bulkier, dimwitted Vahki that can be smart when he wants. To make up for his lack of brain power however, he has exceptional driving skills as he was the former pilot of The Aurora Sparkle and has great marksmanship compared to his partners. *Kilgorr- The Leader of the trio. He is strong for a Vahki of his body type (he has a regular Vahki body, the other two generals have custom bodies) and is exceptionally skilled at sword fighting. He commands most of the Vahki army alongside Gavlin. He also is missing an eye and is shown with an eye patch most of the time. *'Lashblaster'- a Vahki General that is killed by Wontsar, is seen in flashbacks. Former Members These people were either members that quit, rebeled against or were killed by The Vahki Squadron of Skrall: *Wontsar- A former General before the billion year sleep of the squadron. He had a growing hatred of how the army treated the population of Skrall. He then killed Lashblaster and subsequently escaped to form the Vahki Resistance. As such, he fought against his former employers and ended up severely wounding Gavlin. *Stan and Ben- Two Vahki that were initially designed to be mindless worker Vahki that were responsible for creating swarms of warrior Vahki. Over time though, they eventually started to become more alive and their programing eventually made them gain emotions (something that two of the Vahki Generals also had). The Generals ordered the disablement and subsequent destruction of them and any other Vahki with this faulty programming. This led into a great revolt between the Vahki with emotions and the Generals in which several Vahki either escaped or were killed. Stan and Ben joined the Resistance as the second and third members respectively. And their knowledge of the army serves as great help to the Resistance. *Numerous emotionalized Vahki: These Vahki (aside from Stan and Ben) were accidentally programed with emotion chips that enhanced their personalities ten-fold. Many ended up escaping and there are considered to be at least two hundred fifty Vahki with this programming still living in either Skrall, The Comic Land or Meta Nui. This number does not include Stan nor Ben as they are, in a sense, alive as these other Vahki are still robots programed to do law enforcement. Vahki types The Vahki army consists of several different types of Vahki. Among the types include: *Standard Vahki: The Standard form of Vahki and the body type of the Vahki Brothers and Kilgorr. *Elite Vahki: Vahki that are similar to appearance of a standard worker Vahki. But are decked out for war with enhanced weapons, vision and speed. Some variants include Vahki that can transform into a flying mode. Only fifty of these variants were made. *Brute Vahki: These Vahki have a similar body type to Haknslash, with minor differences throughout, such as hidden weapon holsters, and arms that convert into weapons. *Super Vahki: These aglile Vahki are known throughout the island for their lightning fast speed and reflexes. They are also known to kill in a rapid pace, killing about as many as one hundred people in a minute. *Hunter Vahki: Vahki that can snipe long distances. These are commonplace in forest areas in which there are several hiding spots. *Vahki Transporters: Giant Vahki that are made to carry several hundreds of Vahki into battle at a time. These versions have cannons located in their pincers and are also used to clear out populated areas. Relation to the other Islands As noted through out the article, Neither the Vahki Resistance, nor the general population of Skrall have a fondness of the Vahki and their actions are severely punished by them. The Island of Norazi Nui also has a strong dislike towards the Vahki, going so far as to ban all contact with the Island of Skrall altogether. As of yet, the Vahki and Gavlin have yet to take over the remaining regions of the Comic Land and its surrounding areas due to the Vahki Resistance. People that visit outside of Skrall are generally treated the same as any of the other inhabitants of the island. As such, many Matoran vacationing from The Comic Land, Meta Nui and anywhere else near the Comic Land has been either punished or killed by them. This generally makes families from either island hate Skrall and decide never to go there. The Comic Land in particular has been in constant war with Skrall since the reawakening of the Vahki Army. As of recent, neither army is having considerable success. Metru Nui, where the squadron came from originally, got into a war against the squadron that claimed the lives of their Turaga and their Toa protectors. The island has since fallen into turmoil. Trivia *The Vahki Army were originally to be interspersed as a sub army for The Rainbow Army before becoming the replacement army. *Gavlin was originally to be called Lord Gav and was to be the maniacal leader of the Rainbow army. Not surprisingly, he was the first choice for Phil for this army and his personality changed. *The idea for the Brute Vahki was based upon an unused Rainbow Army unit. *The Army appears in Attack of Dr. Madness in a fairly minor role, Gavlin voice actor is unknown at the moment and the generals are voiced by Andrew Duncan (Kilgorr), Steven Mane (Razorblad) and Phil MacRae (Hacknslash) Category:Fictional Organizations Category:Evil Characters